buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ICantthinkupabetterusername/Size 3 Red Armordragon Deck
Hi,if you guys don't mind, can you help me by informing me if my deck is good or not please?(This is also my first blog so please tell me if I am doing anything wrong or offending anyone) Monsters Size 0: Tomahawk Dragon (x4) -I know that boomerang is a better alternative but I like tomahawk because it is a red dragon and it has a punishing 2 crit for a size 0. Size 3:Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon (x3) -It has double attack and an ability to take out souls from my oppenent monsters (Mostly for annoying Drum-Soul Spam decks) or Star Dragon world, Dragoarms but I think it is not bad for a gauge cost of 3 Thunder Knights,Bastard Sword dragon (x4)-Buddy-(x1) -It has double attack to go for offensive and a move ability to go defensive, but his low 6k defense is a problem for a size 3 and the only (thing) that can boost its defense is (Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Flame ) which can also be destroyed by Item destruction Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon (x4) -It has a clearing power of 9k, which can almost destroy anything in its path unless my oppenent uses counter spell that can destroy my Vajra Blaster Dragon or a Dragoenergy Clone, It also has soulguard and an ability to nulilfy penetrate ability of an attacking card, and its 7k defense which will become 8k with my (Fifth Omni Dragon Fist,Roaring Flame ) is a big wall for my oppenent to break through Inferno Armor Dragon (x3) -It has an awesome ability to blow somthing up if there is an armordragon in its soul and discarding its 2 souls to blow up somthing again for only 2 gauge, but it does not have the soulguard ability Spells (Dragon Shields) Red Dragon shield (x4) -Since it is a red dragon deck, I think this is perfect as it has a red dragon attribute and it helps to call out Vajra Blaster Dragon with its cost of 4 red dragon being in the drop zone, not only that it can nulify the damage but also deals a damage to the oppenent but for a 1 gauge cost Green Dragon Shield (x4) -It is one of the staple cards for dragon world decks, for a no gauge cost, it nulifies an attack coming to you or your monster and you gain 1 health Blue Dragon Shield (x4) -It is helpful if I am in need of gauge and it is a good nulify and also as useful as green dragon shield (Enhance) Dragoenergy (x4) -Using it for its counterattack and a slight boost of defense and power if my opponenets tries anything tricky Wrath of Dragon (x4) -Using it for overpower my oppenent monsters (Gauge Helpers) Dragon Return System (x4) -Just for Tomahawk Dragon as paying gauge just to call it is a pain and also to have a chance of luck to get back in the game Dragonic Charge (x2) -Many people think it is a bad card but it comes in handy if you need gauge Items Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Flame (x4) -Just to boost my armordragons, even a little boost of stats can turn the tables around Impacts Gargantua Punisher (x4) or Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord (x4) -Both are usable but Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord Damage can be reduced but it is a fun to use card Category:Blog posts